Artificer Guild
Remnants of those that once ruled, or served the Builder Caste *Are ancestrally the only ones able to properly understand or manipulate Ancient Technologies * One of the three factions required for the Empire to continue to function One of the most wide reaching and intergral factions in the Empire, they are responsbile for the construction and maintenance of the vast array of complex and sometimes ancient machines, as well as the appraisal and mining of potentially valuable mineral and ore deposits. This practice is preferred over the independent mining from individual houses as the guild itself pays contractual fees to any house which owns the mining rights to an area as well as providing the infrastructure required for operations, meaning costs to the house itself are almost non-existant while the benefits are potentially vast. Through this finely maintained arrangement, the guild is able to operate in conjunction with the Merchants Guild and the Congress of Noble houses to provide the material life blood of the empire which ensures its continual growth and survival and also ensures the absolute authority of the guild over its mechanical contracts and properties. Augmentations Audio Enhancement Implants (Enhancing ability to hear, balance, perceive sonic vibrations, block out potentially damanging sounds) Symon Implant - Enhances abiliy to hear low frequency vibrations and filter audio signals Ocular Enhancement Implants Morro Implant - Enhances occular acuity, low light visibility and magnification Lung Enhancement Implants (Enhances ability to breath, abosrb oxygen, filter contaminents) Muscular Enhancement Implants (Enchances Dermal Enhancement Implants Organ Enhancment Implants (Synthetic Heart, Miscellaneous Implants Voice Modulator Artifice Harness Philosophy History Origins Formation Hierarchy of the Artificer Guild Rank Structure Grand-Artificer The most experienced, aged, and knowledgable of the guilds members, they make up the Grand Directorate, and are functionally the absolute leaders and spiritual guides of the entire guild, electing members for elevation in rank (including into their own) as well as oversight and direction of all operations. Usually completely or near completely augmented High-Artificer Senior and experienced members of the guild, they are responsible for the majority of administration and operation of the guilds many contracts and duties, acting as the intermediary between the Grand Directorate and the countless underlings and lesser guild members, Usually a highly augmented rank Artificer A mainstay rank within the guild proper which makes up most of its membership, they are considered fully functional and capable members who are capable of operating indepedently, fulfilling several roles under the leadership of the higher ranks. Often assigned to High or Grand rank Artificers as functionaries and supervisors to the lower ranks. Often the first rank where physical augmentations can be acquired and is often implemented - (Physics) - (Chemistry) - (Terrestrial Science) - (Biology) - (Xeno-Biology) - (Botany) - (Genetics) - (Engineering) - (Computation) - (Construction) - (Astronomy) - Cartographer (Exploration/Appraisal and Aquisition - Cartographers Specific) - General (Offensive/Defensive Operations - Steel Legion Specific) Artisan Tried and tested, they are considered sufficiently educated to be entrusted with tasks ranging from menial all the way up to complex with a relatively high degree of trust in their abilities to accomplish their alloted roles, often serve Artificers directly. Architect Considered a compitent worker with some degree of skill and ability, they are tasked with independent menial tasks without direct supervision but still not considered fully tested, often assigned to supervise scribes under the guidance of an Artificer. Scribe An untested and relatively uneducated recruit level initiate, tasked primarily with menial group tasks by their superiors and often assigned in vast numbers to serve and observe beneath a Grand Artificer and his subsequent servants. Associations Divisions Steel Legion Cartographers Subsidiaries Notable Members